edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 163: Who is the Doctor?
Quick Summary Kanako reveals that there was actually a doctor in the plane, who turns out to be Junichi. Full Summary Akira's Group is stunned by the news about another doctor. Akira asks Kanako what she meant. Kanako knew from the start that Takashi would be a doctor. Prior before the take-off in Guam. Kanako accidently hit the buttton where all the emergency oxygen caps came down. She tried to put it back up. Towa came by and looked at the mess. She offered her help and reminded her mistakes on the outward flight. Kanako tried to calm a crying baby with a fever by herself, because there wasn't a doctor onboard. Towa reassured her that the return flight has a doctor onboard. Makoto recalls the first night Towa was searching for the doctor. He doesn't remember it well, since it was so chaotic. Akira's Group have the same recall as Makoto at that night. Makiko wonders what happened to him then? Maya suggests he might be already dead by the danger of this island. Former Nishikiori's Group is sitting together with Akira's Group. Everybody is eating and relaxing. Rion finds Akira too soft to let their former attackers to roam around so freely. Shirou disagrees with her. He prefers to set them free instead locking them up with a grudge against them. Akira won't forgive their acts, but they still have to get along with a group more than 80 people. Right now he's more worried about the girls' safetly. Seigou and Hideo come back from Takashi's interrogation. They are tired from the questioning. Akira asks for updates. They are convinced that Takashi is telling the truth about being a MR. Akira feels sad that Takashi isn't a doctor. Kouichi's Group is inside Motoko's tent. The girls are worried about Motoko's condition. Makiko suggests Motoko's disease isn't real since Takashi wasn't a doctor. Kouichi sits there and does nothing to add to the conversation. Rion watches as Akira eats a lot of food during stressful time. She wonders why didn't the doctor revealed himself during that first night. Everybody stops and listens to her. Akira suggests he hid it. He looks around to fit his doctor's perimeters and the reason he would hide the truth. His gaze aims at Junichi. Everyone is surprised by Akira's suspect being a doctor. Junichi takes a step back when Ryouichi and Takashi tell him he's Akira first choice doctor. Junichi denies the facts. Rion and Daigo agree with Junichi. Momoka helps out the facts Junichi knows about injuries, is because he's a bonestter doctor. That last argument gives Akira a revelation. Back in volleyball he hurted himself a lot. He went to see a bonesetter a lot. The bonesetter isn't really a doctor but the correct term is judo physiotherapist. Junichi miscorrected the term as a 'doctor'. Akira wants the truth from Junichi. Junichi gives another reason why he sees himself as a doctor. Akira recalls Seigou's interrogation techniques. He gives Junichi a couple of questions, but Junichi couldn't give any good answers. Akira gazes at Rei and she points herself as former examiner. Junichi is speechless from Rei's talk. Everyone starts to believe Junichi's the doctor. In the end Junichi gives in. Inside Motoko's tent Kouichi promises himself he will save Motoko. Characters Trivia *Junichi is the real doctor onboard on the plane. Category:Manga Category:Operation Arc